User talk:BrianDuBose544
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of Fandom's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to User:BrianDuBose544! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out Fandom University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Sannse. About Jet Optimus. Jet Optimus is a combination of Optimus Primal and Jetfire. Draw the combiner if you wish. I'll draw the combiner later. okay? BrianDuBose544 (talk) 22:06, December 19, 2017 (UTC) About Dinoking and his components. Dinoking is a combiner based on his Victory counterpart. Goryu is a tyrannosaurus rex-transformer, Doryu is a stegosaurus-transformer, Gairyu is an ankylosaurus-transformer, Kakuryu is a triceratops-transformer, Rairyu is a Brontosaurus-transformer, and Yokuryu is a pteranodon-transformer. Draw him and his components if you wish. I'll draw the combiner on Thursday night. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 12:02, December 21, 2017 (UTC) About the Breastforce and their combined form Liokaiser. The Breastforce are a taskforce sent by Deathsaurus to defeat Star Saber. They all form Liokaiser. Their names are Liozack the lion, Drillhorn the rhinoceros, Guyhawk the hawk, Hellbat the bat, Jallguar the jaguar, and Killbison the bison. They work in the art of cruelty. Draw them if you wish. Hey, I'll draw them Thursday night. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 21:37, December 21, 2017 (UTC) About Transmetal Brawn. Transmetal Brawn has his koala-head split into his hands, and he has wheels of a 4x4, in reference to his G1 counterpart. Draw him if you wish. Hey, I'll draw him on Wednesday night. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 10:26, December 23, 2017 (UTC) About Transmetal Deepsheep. Transmetal Deepsheep has his sheep-head split into his feet, and he has wheels like that of a motorcycle. Draw him if you wish. Hey, I'll draw him on Wednesday night. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 13:31, December 23, 2017 (UTC) About Tanukred. Tanukred is a red Transmetal tanuki-transformer. His tanuki-mode's large testicles are his shoulder-pads. His tanuki-head splits into his feet. Draw him if you wish. Hey, I'll draw him some other time. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 00:21, December 24, 2017 (UTC) Upload Maximal and Predacon pictures. Upload the following pictures of: *Abominus *Piranacon *Ped *Fracture *Redotter *Monstructor *Volcanicus Hey, I'll upload the pictures Tuesday night after Christmas. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 14:35, December 24, 2017 (UTC) About Megaempress. Megaempress is Megatron's sister. She is the Empress of Destruction, a title she shares with Megatron, her brother. They share the same goal- destroy the Maximals and conquer the whole multiverse. Draw her if you wish. On Wednesday. Promise? I promise. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 15:22, December 25, 2017 (UTC) About Brains and Barrel Roll. Brains, nicknamed the "Geek Gecko" because of his blue-skinned gecko mode, is intellegent and is based on his DOTM counterpart. Barrel Roll is an green-skinned armadillo-transformer who pilots fighter jets. Draw them if you wish, on Wednesday. Promise? I promise. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 16:57, December 25, 2017 (UTC) About Hardtop, the Cybertronian pedophile. Hardtop is a raccoon-transformer who abuses Maximal children sexually. He is a pedophile who attacks Cybertronian children by luring them away or into him. He has the word "Paedo" on his left arm, and the word "Phile" on his right arm. His beast mode sports an erection. He bears his Cybertron colors. He is a Predacon. Draw him if you wish, on Wednesday. Promise? I promise. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 16:57, December 25, 2017 (UTC) About Orion Pax and Hot Rod. Orion Pax is a red-furred spider monkey-transformer who has his monkey-head in his chest. He bears resemblance to his G1 character. Hot Rod is a red-furred lion cub-transformer who has his lion cub-head in his chest. He bears resemblance to his G1 character. Both became Primals. Draw them if you wish, on Wednesday. Promise? I promise. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 16:57, December 25, 2017 (UTC) About Carrera. A sky blue-furred opossum-transformer, Carrera is always in running pose in beast mode. Draw him and his beast mode in running pose if you wish, on tomorrow night.? I promise. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 16:57, December 25, 2017 (UTC) About Deep Cover and Clampup. Deep Cover is a black-shelled flea-transformer bearing resemblance to his G1 counterpar. Draw him if you wish, on tomorrow. Promise? I promise. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 16:57, December 25, 2017 (UTC) Let's better be safe from Orphan Toenails... Orphan Toenails is blocked from every wikia, so that she'll never attack the wikias. We'd better be safe from her... She's in wikia jail for vandalizing every wiki... We're still safe from her, Brian. About Lunaclub, Moonheart, Flowspade, and Trickdiamond. Lunaclub is a pterodactyl-transformer with her pterodactyl-head splitting into her feet. Moonheart is a Triceratops-transformer with her triceratops-head in her chest. Flowspade is a mastodon-transformer who calls herself the Wooly Mammoth Predacon and has her wooly mammoth-head in her chest. Trickdiamond is a smilodon-transformer who calls herself the Saber-Toothed Tiger Predacon and is Crossblades's rival and repaint. Draw them if you wish. On tomorrow. Promise? I promise. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 12:19, December 26, 2017 (UTC) About Sedan. Sedan is a white-skinned armadillo-transformer who works for Optimus Primal. He keeps his beast mode in running pose, with his front feet on the floor and his tail up. Draw him if you wish, tonight. Promise? I promise. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 17:06, December 26, 2017 (UTC) About Frogsfeet. Frogsfeet is a Maximal who has his frog-head split into his feet, hence his name. Draw him if you wish. Promise? I promise. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 17:06, December 26, 2017 (UTC) About Snapdragon and Apeface. Snapdragon is a G1-color-schemed dragon-transforming Predacon, while Apeface is a G1-color-schemed gorilla-transformer Predacon. Draw them if you wish. On Wednesday. Promise? I promise. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 18:31, December 26, 2017 (UTC) About Retro. Retro is a Maximal who is obsessed with retroism and old stuff. His beast mode is a Pssitacosaurus. His beast mode's head is in his chest. Draw him if you wish, tonight. Promise? I promise. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 20:48, December 26, 2017 (UTC) Upload their pictures in 30 minutes. It's nightfall here. Upload their pictures in half an hour. Promise? I promise. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 20:48, December 26, 2017 (UTC) About Takedown. Like Offshoot and Squirrelchest, Takedown is a squirrel-transformer. He is a red-furred squirrel who knows his friends well. Draw him if you wish, on Wednesday. Promise? I promise. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 20:48, December 26, 2017 (UTC) About Smolder. Smolder is a feared Predacon cat-transformer who causes fires. His nemesis, who chases him (because dogs chase cats), is the Maximal Heatwave, who extinguishes fire. Draw him if you wish. On Wednesday morning. Promise? I promise. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 20:48, December 26, 2017 (UTC) About Soundblaster, Ratbat, Overkill, and Slugfest. Soundblaster is the brother and repaint of Soundwave. He is a black panther-transformer who shares a body-type with his brother Soundwave. Ratbat is a redeco of Whirl with fangs, Overkill is a repaint of Megatron, and Slugfest is a repaint of Saberback. Draw them if you wish, on tonight. Promise? I promise. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 20:48, December 26, 2017 (UTC) About High Beam. High Beam is a green-furred bear-transformer whose beast mode stays in attack pose. His bear-head is in his chest. Draw him if you wish. Promise? I promise. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 20:48, December 26, 2017 (UTC) About Kickstarter. Kickstarter is a blue-furred kangaroo-transformer. His beast mode is always in kick pose, balancing on his tail with his feet in mid-air. His robot mode has his kangaroo-head split into his feet. Draw him if you wish, tonight. Promise? I promise. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 21:37, December 26, 2017 (UTC) About Overflow. Overflow is an English bulldog-transformer Maximal. His beast mode is always in peeing pose. Draw him if you wish. Promise? I promise. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 21:37, December 26, 2017 (UTC) About Meanstreak. Meanstreak is a Maximal who transforms into a Komodo dragon. His komodo-dragon-head splits into his feet. Draw him if you wish, on today. Promise? I promise. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 21:37, December 26, 2017 (UTC)